The Perfect Specimen
by Kowaba
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood War is over. Hueco Mundo is in dire need of repair. While the stone walls of Las Noches have repaired themselves, the Hollows still need a powerful defense to ward off any invaders seeking to claim their land. Fortunately, that is why Ichigo Kurosaki is there on vacation. However, that will not be the only reason for his stay for much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo x Nel x Harribel for Whacky**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ah it's good to be back with a Bleach story. This one will easily make it to 4 chapters. I wanted to do this not only Whackybiscuit (cool guy and great author so go check him out) but for myself as well. I have recently taken up collecting all the volumes again and it really put me in the mood for more Bleach. Fortunately there are more whispers of Kubo working again.**

 **Oh and you guy's can't tell because of this website but I have the font the same color as Nel's hair. I thought it would be fun to just point that out. Oh, speaking of Nel's hair, I just wanted to tell you guys that this is primarily based on the manga since it takes place after the anime stopped, however, Nel's hair is the same color as it is in the anime since I think that color is way more unique. Either way it's green and I have a thing for green-haired chicks. And another thing that I might need to mention is that I will refer to the two girls as Neliel tu Odelschwanck and Tier Harribel. If someone takes the time to explain to me that it should be Nelliel then I'll change it.**

 ** _D_** _ **isclaimer:**_ **I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC**

"What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Hueco Mundo, Wednesday 6:17 p.m.**_

Ichigo Kurosaki stood tall among the sand dunes of the infamous land of the Hollows. He was no stranger to this place for he had stepped foot in this realm before, only this time, he was here as a friend and not foe.

The Seritei had charged him with overseeing the movement of troops into the fortress as apart of their new truce. The Shinigami would be allowed to station in Hueco Mundo as long as the Hollows cut back their feeding by sixty percent.

The empress, Tier Harribel, was caught off guard by the Quincy and thus was subjugated to their rule and locked in a prison cell. When she was freed, she was welcomed back by a far more peaceful Hueco Mundo with Shinigami present in the realm. She saw this as a way to protect not only herself from the next threat, but also the other realms. The Quincy's started with Hueco Mundo so who's to say no one else will?

Head Captain Kyoraku was more than happy to reach a peaceful agreement with the beautiful ruler. However, he was stumped with work and the severe cutback on Captains was not helping either. He couldn't afford to send any high-ranking officers so he sent the most valuable asset they had to offer: Ichigo himself.

Ichigo was the perfect man for the job. As a hero who saved the dimensions several times over, he was well respect by all and thus held their attention. Shinigami and Hollow did what he said and obeyed him. It was also nice that he only had to answer to the Queen and the Head Captain.

But, that's not to say that Ichigo was completely okay with this. It was the middle of the fucking summer and he was in a desert! It was fucking smoldering outside!

Tier seemed to have found out the same technique to creating a sun similar to Aizen's and so it actually produced heat. Now Ichigo wasn't sure what he wanted more, there to be no sun and it to be absolutely freezing, or his sense of temperature to be taken away.

Turning back around, Ichigo walked back into the ginormous palace that was standing tall above him. Since Tier also lacked in Espada, she allowed him to take up a temporary residence in one of the palaces that was usually reserved to the high ranking Arrancar. It didn't have air conditioning, but it was still a hell of a lot cooler in the palace than it was outside.

"Ugh…" Ichigo groaned as he plopped down onto one of the long couches in the common room. "What a day…"

The orange-haired teen kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned his head back. Maybe it was a good time for him to take a quick power nap and rest.

"Ohhh Itsygo~" A low purr buzzed passed the shell of his ear and he felt two slender hands rub his weary shoulders sensually.

Well, there goes his chances at a nap.

Sighing, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Neliel tu Odelschvank looking down at him from her position, standing behind the couch. Of course, Ichigo had a hard time looking up at her eyes when there were two big mountains of flesh blocking his view.

"Hey Neliel…" Ichigo groaned out.

Nel was now Neliel, the grown up Arrancar and former Espada. Ichigo didn't feel right calling the voluptuous bombshell the same name he called his tiny little guide from his first visit. No, she deserved a more mature name that fit her new appearance.

Upon hearing her new name, Neliel frowned. "Hmmph. Still sticking to that name, are we?" The aquamarine-haired beauty pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

Ichigo closed his eyes once again. He could have really used that nap. "Yes Neliel, I'm sticking to calling you 'Neliel'." The Shinigami told her.

"Well I don't like it!" The woman said, sounding like a child rearing up to throw a tantrum. "I still wanna be Nel!" She balled her fists on his shoulders.

"Too bad, so sad." Ichigo smirked. "You're different now so your name has to befit your new form. You're not the child I once knew so now it's different."

Neliel's hands relaxed on his shoulders, going back to rubbing them. Her ministrations caused him to release a moan as she worked a particularly sore spot on his right shoulder.

"Oh…" Neliel purred out, causing a shiver to run down the back of his spine. That simple word told Ichigo that he should be weary of her next action. "I see how it's different now. Since I'm not a child anymore, our relationship has changed…"

Ichigo audibly gulped and opened his eyes when he heard her move. Neliel moved from her spot behind the couch and instead jumped onto the couch and swung her legs on either side of his lap, resting her shapely rump directly on his legs.

"Nel-" Ichigo was cut off from saying her full name when the Arrancar female pressed a slim digit against his lips to shush him.

"Uh uh uh." Neliel shook her head teasingly. "I thought it was 'Neliel' now. Since our relationship has changed. Now, since I'm no longer a kid as you can see…" Neliel gestured to her adult form.

Indeed, she no longer had the body of a kid but to complete form of a very voluptuous woman. Neliel knew nothing of models, but she was a far step above the models of his world. In her Arrancar uniform, Neliel had it bursting at the seams. The thin fabric was no match for her plump and erotic form.

Ichigo was mesmerized by her beauty. Even in the past years when he had met the likes of Yoruichi, Rangiku, and a few others, he still found Neliel to be perhaps the most beautiful of all. He had no idea he had a thing for top-heavy aquamarine-haired girls.

Neliel giggled when he failed to respond. "Hmm… I don't know if you're sweating because it's nervous or because it's hot in here." She tittered, brining the same finger she used to quiet him to drag it along his temple.

Looking at the perspiration on her digit, Neliel teasingly put the finger in her mouth, sucking it clean. "I'll take it that you're nervous and hot." The Arrancar spoke.

"I… I…" Ichigo was at a loss for words. He knew from his short time here that Nel had the tendency to switch from a childlike personality to a mature and intelligent personality at the flip of a coin.

Sitting back on the ends of his legs, Neliel breathed heavily. "Boy, it is really hot in here. I'm absolutely soaked underneath this jacket…" Neliel told him, her hand going to unbutton her white top.

Instinctively, Ichigo's hands made to cover his eyes. He was a pure and innocent eighteen-year-old boy! However, he found that his hands stopped on their own accord. Perhaps, deep down in his body, there was a part of him that wished to see where this was going. That small part of him that was trapped in a cage of chivalry. That small part of him that managed to work its way out when he was fifteen and Rangiku was the buxom angel that wanted to stay in his room. That small part of him finally managed to overcome his hardwired sense of decency.

Neliel sighed when she undid the top button of her uniform. "Uhh~" Never had a voice sounded so erotic as it did when Neliel moaned as she let the cool, open air wash against her formerly clothed chest. She undid more buttons, each time it let the white chest flap slip back and revealed more and more to Ichigo.

Finally, she was down to last button. "Uwah… finally! This air feels so great on my breasts!" Nel said as she leaned back even further, arching her back and practically pushing her massive knockers in Ichigo's face.

His mouth was agape. For the first time, he laid eyes on Neliel's perfect supple breasts. Round, perky, and pale orbs of fatty flesh that glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry and unconsciously let his tongue fall out of his mouth to lick his dry lips. Her soft pink nipples that peaked her enormous bust looked like the perfect drinking tabs that would sate his unquenchable thirst for her body.

Unfortunately, before Ichigo could act on his baser desires, the side of him that represented decency kicked in and he slapped his hand up to cover his eyes.

"N-Neliel! Button your shirt back up!" He pleaded, causing the woman to titter.

Neliel smirked and just did as he asked of her. "Alright, Itsygo. But don't think I didn't see how you were eyeing my breasts." The green-haired bombshell taunted. "I always pegged you for a boob-guy." She finished with a whisper.

Ichigo's face was the color of crimson. This was just too embarrassing for him! "S-Shut up!" He crossed his arms, glancing at the wall to their left.

The woman sitting on his legs leaned forward and pressed her hands on his pectorals, her now clothed breasts still hanging from her chest. The mere fact that the creamy twins were being kept in her white Espada top and they still bounced and wobbled like they were still out, made Ichigo really consider buying her a whole drawer of brassieres.

"Come on Ichi…" Oh, Neliel switched the nicknames! This should get interesting. "… why don't we have some fun?" She asked.

For a second, Ichigo thought of just pushing her off of him but he decided that it would be rude of him. He would never confess to anyone that he liked Neliel sitting on his lap.

"Cut it out, Neliel. I'm tired and kind of hungry." Ichigo grumbled.

Neliel perked up and a sly smirk graced her lips. "Ohhh… well if it's something to eat that you want, I think I can oblige." The aqua-marine haired Espada purred.

Ichigo, despite given all these context clues that would easily tell him what she was hinting at, didn't fail to be a total virgin. "You have food? Like meat and rice?" He asked hopefully.

She just shook her head and grabbed his hands. "Nope! All I got is cake~" She told him slyly as she planted his hands on her round ass, letting him instinctively cup the firm peach. She let out a lewd and erotic moan when Ichigo's fingers tenderly squeezed her butt, digging into her doughy flesh.

Realizing what he had done, Ichigo tore his hands away. "Ahh! What the hell?" He asked not only Neliel but himself for giving in.

In a flash, Neliel's hands reached out to reclaim his hands. "No! Don't take them away! It felt so good!"

Ichigo looked at Neliel with a disguted expression. "Why are you so horny right now?!" He asked.

Neliel giggled more and decided to play a new game. Still holding his hands, she fought to put them behind his head and continued leaning forward until her face was directly in front of his with only a few centimeters keeping them apart.

Ichigo blushed and broke the eye contact he had with her. "N-Neliel!" He struggled to tear his hands away but the woman on him was far too strong. In this little bout, it reminded Ichigo that he still had a long way to go in terms of physical strength.

He could feel her warm breath tickle his lips and he glanced back to face her. Her face was a lot closer now and he saw the look in her half-lidded eyes. It was a look he had never encountered before. Ichigo had met opponents that had eyes filled with bloodlust, he met Kisuke who had eyes that were far too shifty for his liking, and he has even seen his father reveal his ancient age through his weary eyes. But the look Neliel was giving him made his heart throb.

"N-Neliel…" He said her name quietly and felt his heart pull him forward at a sluggish pace. She didn't say a word and he responded in kind. The two closed their eyes and prepared to share their first kiss.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Kurosaki!" A voice yelled through the closed door to the hallway that connected his temporary residence to the rest of the palace.

Ichigo sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped.

"Open up!" The voice yelled again.

Throwing the woman off of him, to which Neliel responded with a surprised gasp as she fell onto the couch, Ichigo went to open the door and see just who was interrupting them.

"Hello?" Asking as he opened the door, Ichigo put on his best scowl to greet the newcomer. Behind the door stood one of Tier Harribel's Fraccion, Emilou Apacci. "Oh." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Apacci wasted no time in taking offense to this. "'Oh'? What do you mean 'oh'?!" Apacci shouted.

Ichigo shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I just expected someone more important to have come looking for me. I'm kinda busy right now so if you could just say what you need to say and scurry off then please do."

Apacci's mouth went agape. ' _Just who the hell does this fucker think he is?!_ ' The blue-haired woman shouted in her head.

"Okay, look here fuckface, I know that you're an ambassador here or whateber, but I don't give a flying fuck right now. I came all this way to tell you that-" Apacci was once again befuddled as someone else now stood in the door way.

Neliel smiled politely and rested her arms on Ichigo, sandwiching her overwhelming breasts against his rippling bicep.

"Hello Apacci." Neliel waved at the smaller woman. "Is there something we can do for you?"

Shifting her weight onto her other foot, Apacci crossed her arms and took on a more dignified look. "See fuckface, this is how you talk to people who came all the way to this rundown palace just to share information!" The blue-haired Arrancar barked.

Neliel tittered sweetly. "Come now Apacci, it is unbecoming of you to shout in such a way. So please, kindly inform us." Neliel asked, using her diplomatic voice and manners.

It still amazed Ichigo how much Neliel could change. She knew how to work people just the way she needed in order to get what she wanted. It reminded him of a certain busty bimbo in the Soul Society.

"Empress Harribel requests your presence in the throne room immediately. I'm pretty sure it's just about troop placements but it would still be smart of you to haul ass over there pronto!" Apacci recanted her orders with her own little twist.

Ichigo nodded. Even though he was a Shinigami and sort of saved everyone's asses, he still did not want to make the Empress of Hueco Mundo angry. Besides, Head Captain Kyoraku did tell him to follow any and all orders under Harribel's command while he stayed here.

"I'll start heading down in a minute." Ichigo grunted, already starting to close the door. Fortunately for Ichigo, before Apacci could start commenting on how rude he was, Neliel bid the doe-like Arrancar farewell.

Neliel turned to him once he shut the door. "Aren't you gonna go see Tier-chan?" The beautiful Arrancar asked.

Ichigo affirmed her question. "Of course, I'm just gonna wait a minute or two until Apacci leaves. I don't want to have to walk next to her for fifteen minutes." The orange-haired Shinigami chuckled.

"Oh." Neliel clicked her tongue. "Well, would you like for me to join you when you go to meet Tier-chan?"

He raised his eyebrow in question. "What? You wanna go with me to the meeting? I thought for sure you'd wanna hang around here and think of more ways to seduce me."

"Well as tempting as that sounds, I'd much prefer your company as opposed to waiting for you." Neliel commented.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Sure, if you want to come then you can."

Neliel tittered in excitement and bounced on the tips of her toes, causing Ichigo to blush as the melons in her shirt began to dance with her.

* * *

 _ **Hueco Mundo Throne Room, Wednesday 7:03 p.m.**_

"Hey Itsygo." Neliel spoke up as they neared the large doors to the throne room. "Can you hold back a sec? I have to ask Tier-chan about something."

Ichigo gave Neliel an odd look. "Umm… okay? What do you need to talk to her about?" He asked nosily.

Neliel grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, just some things about new outfits for the Espada. These are kind of bland, so I want to see if I can push for some more color." Neliel lied smoothly.

Fortunately for her, not only was she a great liar but Ichigo was also dense as a rock and believed it. "Oh, alright." He said.

"Alright." Neliel opened the left door and began to slide in. "I'll get you when we are done."

And with that, Neliel closed the door and turned around to look at the only other occupant in the room, the empress herself, Tier Harribel. Not much had changed in the time since Aizen once sat on the very same throne that Tier sat on. In fact, it was practically the same room with the throne and everything. The Quincy may have destroyed it a few months before, but Las Noches was created with the self-repair feature similar to some of the Espada's own regeneration capabilities.

Las Noches wasn't built in a day, but apparently it can be rebuilt in one.

Neliel used Sonido to zip up atop the massive pillar and see her empress eye to eye. "Empress Harribel." Neliel bowed in respect, a complete opposite to how she addressed Tier behind her back.

The elegant ruler of Hueco Mundo glanced at the bombshell in front of her. "Neliel. You may rise, you know that I do not like to be treated in such a way. I did not choose to be an empress, I was forced." Tier Harribel ordered to which Neliel obeyed.

Yes, that is true. Tier Harribel was never one to lord her power over others. She merely wished for the conflict amongst Hollows to stop and the only way to do so was to create order by taking the throne after the Espadas' defeat at the hands of the Shinigami.

Neliel stood back up to her full height and giggled. "Heh, I know. It's just fun watching you squirm." She replied.

Tier gave the other female a blank stare and didn't dignify that statement with a reaction. "What are you doing here? I was to meet Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki here." The blonde responded.

"Yeah… about that…" Neliel laughed nervously as she moved closer to the throne. "I have a proposal."

All of a sudden, Neliel took a stern stance and looked Harribel in the eye. This caused the empress of Hueco Mundo to respond in kind, treating this situation with the seriousness that Neliel thought it required.

"What is this proposal?" Harribel asked.

Neliel stood up straight and lowered her voice. "I wish to reserve breeding rights with Ichigo. I believe him to be the perfect specimen for our little experiment."

Harribel adjusted herself in her seat. "Hmm. I did not expect this from you Neliel. Is there any supporting evidence as to why you believe him to be the key?"

Nodding, Neliel began to list them. "Just look at his achievements. Ichigo Kurosaki has overcame so many obstacles in such short periods of time. He's able to hold his own in a fight where he is hopelessly outclassed, he can analyze his situation and determine the best possible action. To boot, his biological makeup is a mélange of all the other known races. Plus…"

Harribel looked at Neliel expectantly. "And? What else?" She asked.

Neliel's eyes became hearts and she clasped her hands together while a blush clouded her cheeks. "Plus, I love him so much!" The aquamarine-haired woman gushed.

Cupping her small chin in her hand, Tier mulled over the possibility of just what kind of hybrid Neliel and Ichigo could produce. The offspring would certainly be a force to be reckoned with. And with the child being Neliel's it would automatically be reserved by the Hollows.

"Disregarding your personal feelings towards the matter…" Harribel spoke up, causing Neliel to go silent in anticipation for her answer. Fortunately for Neliel, Harribel liked the idea. "I will allow you to breed with Ichigo Kurosaki. I think since he did save us, Hueco Mundo owes him a great debt so it wouldn't hurt to repay him with a bit of kindness. However, I expect to hear the results of your mating by the next lunar cycle."

"Yay!" Neliel began to jump up and down in pure elation. "I get to have sex with Ichigo whether he likes it or not~" Neliel sang.

The empress rolled her eyes at Neliel's antics. "Now, if that is all, would you please call Ichigo into the room." Harribel gestured to the door.

Neliel nodded, still happy. "Of course! See ya later Tier-chan!" Neliel bid her ruler farewell and Sonido'd outside of the throne room. Apparently, when Neliel exited the room, she made a stop outside and let Ichigo know that he was up as he was the next person to enter the room.

High upon her throne, Tier looked down at Ichigo with a steady gaze, letting him know that she was serious about discussing business.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Tier greeted. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo didn't seem to respond to her greeting as he gave her an uneasy look.

Tier noted his cold behavior but continued. "I see that you are adept at commanding Shinigami." She commented.

Again, Ichigo didn't respond and instead, stood there.

Huffing, Tier leaned forward in her thone and raised her voice. "Is there a problem?" She asked with a higher tone of voice.

Ichigo's eyes lit up with realization. "What?!" The orange-haired young man asked. "Are you talking?! I can't hear you!"

Tier wanted to break face and slap her hand against her forehead. He couldn't hear her! "I knew I should've remodeled…" Tier whispered to herself. Leaning back, Tier shouted once more. "Just come up here!" She commanded.

Ichigo nodded and Flash Stepped up to her level and stood before her. "That's way better. Now I can totally hear you. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but this wasn't the best throne room design. I couldn't hear a word you said."

The blonde empress lowered her weary shoulders, her patience already running thin. "So… let me start again. Are you enjoying your stay here?" Tier asked, crossing her arms underneath her own gigantic knockers, causing the young man in front of her to gulp audibly.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Tier. She was just so goddamn exotic. The empress looked a lot like the gyaru's back in Japan. He was never attracted to them, but somehow Tier made the look work for her. Perhaps it was the giant milk jugs she had hanging out of her shirt? Ichigo began to think that may have something to do with it.

Coughing awkwardly, Ichigo clasped his hands together down by his belt to hide his growing erection. "It's a lot better now that I'm here as an ally, otherwise I'd be at the end of my tits- I mean wits!" Ichigo choked at his stutter.

Tier rose a blonde eyebrow. This boy certainly was odd.

"Alright. Good. I'm glad that you are finding your stay to be pleasant." Tier shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs and switching one leg over another to adjust herself, causing Ichigo to look down at her luscious ab riddled stomach. "And your fellow Shinigami are obeying orders?"

Ichigo nodded. "The latest of the new soldiers just came in from the Seritei. They are adjusting better than I expected. Hopefully, by the end of the month, we will not have to make anymore nips- I mean trips… back to the Seritei…" Ichigo closed his eyes, upset that he had another slip up.

Tier was now glaring at him. "Is there a problem, Mr. Kurosaki?" The Arrancar questioned.

"Absolutely not. I just seemed to be a little breast- stressed! Goddammit…" Ichigo groaned, once again having made the mistake of slipping up.

Why were her tits so mesmerizing?! Pictures of Neliel's circled around in his head and he even began to imagine what was under Tier's uniform.

Fortunately for him, Ichigo was about to find up.

"Let's just get this over with." Tier said as she reached for the zipper on her vest and began to unzip her top, making Ichigo's nose gush with blood. He was embarrassed, but he wasn't about to look away from her.

Slowly, Tier unzipped her top and revealed her lovely breasts to Ichigo in all their caramel glory. Only, there was one problem. Tier's mask fragment covered up all of the good stuff.

Ichigo was at a loss for words. He was very disappointed and confused. He felt betrayed.

To make matters worse, he could tell Tier was grinning behind her mask fragment by the way her cheeks rose to her eyes, her eyes also having that smug gaze he was used to seeing from some of the Shinigami Captains.

"Now that you've seen all that there is to be seen, let's move on." Tier said and rested her arms on the arms rests, not bothering to rezip her top. "I would like to discuss some matters unrelated to this peace treaty."

Ichigo recovered from his initial shock and disappointment and collected himself. "Alright, what is it?" He asked.

"I can't help but notice that Neliel has seemed to have taken quite an interest in you." Tier commented as he leaned to her right. "I was just curious to know if her affection was not just one sided."

Blushing, the Substitute Shinigami coughed into his hand. "Er, umm… Neliel is cool." Ichigo said back.

Tier gave him a questioning gaze. "That's all she is? Just 'cool'?" Tier asked.

"N-No." He shook his head. "There's more but I just don't know what to say. I like her, a lot actually, but I don't think things could work out between us." He revealed.

"Oh really? What do you mean by that?" The Shark Empress pressed the matter.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, we're different. I'm a Shinigami, she's an Arrancar. I don't think either side would really want us to be together. It would be a lot like Romeo & Juliet."

"Romeo & Juliet?" Tier asked.

Ichigo paused and remembered that she probably didn't know about Shakespeare. "Nevermind. But what I'm trying to say is that we can't be together because no one would accept us."

Tier nodded. "Well Ichigo Kurosaki, I must say that while I don't have experience with this sort of thing, I can say that your reason is pretty weak." Tier stated, shocking Ichigo that she was so blunt with her opinion.

"W-What?" He asked.

"If you like Neliel and she likes you, why not get together? Who cares what your species thinks?" Tier told him. "Neliel would be the perfect mate, after all, you seem to have a thing for woman with large breasts and she seems to have quite large ones indeed." The blonde said.

Ichigo chocked at that last part. "It's not about sex or anything of that nature! I just happen to be quite fond of her and like who she is as a person. Neliel can be a little goofy at times but I just think she's cute. Plus, she's serious when she needs to be."

Tier nodded. "It sounds to me like you are very interested in her. Perhaps it would be best if you follow through on these emotions?" She asked.

"I wish I could…" Ichigo sighed. "But I don't think I deserve her."

Tier stood up and put her left hand on his left shoulder. "Kurosaki, you are more than worthy of Neliel. She's positively fond of you. Besides, just think of it as a little reward from the Hollows for saving our hides." Tier said.

Blushing, Ichigo agreed with her. "And you don't care about this? About me having relations with your Espada?" He asked.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tier told him.

Ichigo chuckled. "Alright, I'll try to live up to be the man she deserves."

"I know you will." Tier agreed before ushering him out. "Now go, I have a meeting to attend to with my Fraccion." She said.

Ichigo got the hint and quickly Flash Stepped out of the room, leaving the empress alone with her thoughts.

"I hate having to play the sympathetic role…" She said to herself. "I feel like I'm playing with dolls. But, sometimes it's necessary to get your hands dirty to get what you want."

"The perfect specimen…" Tier sighed as she sat back down in her chair.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Whew! Good first chapter right? It did it's job of setting things up? Great. Well if you like this and want to see more, just tell me by reviewing and faving/following this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fastest Growing Story, like wtf how did this get so popular?**

 _ **A/N:**_ **If you came to see Nel get absolutely PIPED, then you came to the right place. If you came to see that busty aquamarine-haired bombshell get tore open, you came to the right place. If you came to see your favorite Arrancar get treated like a common street whore, you came to the right place. But most importantly, if you came to see this centaur get impregnated ten times over, then you most certainly came to the right place.**

 **Also, upon looking this over again, I realized I am trying to introduce a lot in this chapter so please try to keep up. The more you understand, the better. Meanwhile I'm a poor excuse of a writer for asking that of you since it is my fault.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

"What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Las Noches Throne Room, Wednesday 7:41 p.m.**_

"The perfect specimen…" Tier sighed as she sat back down in her chair.

Behind the throne, Tier's fraccion walked forth and turned to their leader.

"What was that all about, Harribel-sama?" Apacci asked, turning to the busty queen and giving her a sideways glance. She did not understand her mistresses' plan.

Tier touched her fingers together and relaxed. "This, Apacci, is a new development. I'd like to see where this goes. A child of a hybrid and an Arrancar…" The blonde trailed off.

Sung-sun hid her smile behind her sleeve. "Oh, Tier-sama. I don't think you're playing matchmaker. You agreed with Neliel-sama for a reason and now you're formulating a plan to turn this in your favor."

"Correct you are, Sung-Sun." The queen nodded. "But I need you girls to be ready to follow my orders, no matter how bizarre they may seem. Is that understood?"

Mila Rose put her hand to her chest. "Of course, Harribel-sama. Anything you want, we will make happen."

Apacci and Sung-Sun shared her sentiment which made Harribel smirk beneath her mask.

"Good." Tier said.

* * *

 _Hot and heavy kisses._

 _Curious and playful hands._

 _Desperate and hungry lovers._

 _It was a carnal paradise._

 _Neither being knew such pleasure. Their love was a soft, delicate flower that was nurtured with their affection and care, but it was also a hungry fire that enveloped everything it touched._

 _Orange and aquamarine. Two bizarre colors that otherwise had no place next to each other found themselves clashed together in this bed for two._

 _A Shinigami, a guardian of the balance of worlds and protector of peace._

 _An Arrancar, a being that knew nothing but destruction and carnage._

 _Their separate worlds were collided. Nothing could separate them. No such force would keep them apart._

" _Ichigo…" She'd whisper his name softly in the otherwise silent bedroom._

" _Neliel…" He'd match her tone and gently caress her bare back._

 _Both lovers immersed themselves in the moment and cared nothing for the world outside of their bedroom._

 _Outside of their window, in the pitch-black night of Hueco Mundo, the new sun was beginning to dawn._

* * *

 _ **Ichigo's Palace, Thursday 2:12 a.m.**_

Ichigo awoke with a jolt, sitting up straight in his big, lofty bed. The bed was rather excessive in size and Ichigo could not really call it comfortable, but it got the job done. But now he had other concerns in his mind.

The pressing issue was Neliel.

Ichigo had just dreamt a rather suggestive dream about her.

He has yet to confront her on the matter of their feelings for one another, so perhaps it was the anticipation and anxiety weighing down on him that caused him to dream such… obscenities.

But still, while he knew it was just his nerves messing with him, he couldn't help but find the mere thought of coming into such an intimate position with Neliel to be an extremely arousing thought.

Ichigo gripped his sheets, imagining the green-haired goddess in all sort of vulnerable positions before him, waiting to be ravished.

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned out, feeling his face burn with a blush. He laid back down on the bed and let the cool pillow beneath. Beneath the covers, his manhood was erect and was in high anticipation, causing Ichigo to berate himself.

"Ugh, fucking anatomy…" He cursed his body for reacting to Neliel. "Don't think of Neliel like that! She's still my friend, nothing is set in stone yet! And besides, that probably won't happen for quite a while!" He began to argue with his lower half.

Of course, it did dawn on him that ever since he arrived in Hueco Mundo, he has begun the nasty habit of talking to himself like an insane man. He was even arguing with his body for reacting to the scandalous thoughts that he was having about Neliel.

Grunting, Ichigo threw the blankets off his body and rolled off the bed. He knew that if he were to continue laying there, he'd just continue to think about her and thus his manhood would continue to bother him. There was only one way to handle this problem:

An old-fashioned masturbation session.

Ichigo was no stranger to the ways of self-indulgence. How could he when he was exposed to beautiful women on a daily basis? The likes of Orihime, Yoruichi, and even the occasional flash from Rangiku just about drove Ichigo off the walls. But now that he had a real chance with a woman of a higher caliber than any other woman he's encountered before, his manhood just about burst in his boxers!

Walking into the bathroom, Ichigo instinctively reached out to flip the switch to turn on the lights in the bathroom. He hissed in pain when the bright lights flashed on and nearly blinded him.

"Ugh." He groaned out before walking over to the toilet. Dropping his boxers, he sat down on the seat and spread his legs. "Let's get this over with." The orange-haired Shinigami said to himself, his eyes still closed.

His hand reached down to his girthy member and gripped it firmly in his hand. He was very aroused, and his mind was clouded with the image of Neliel's bare breasts that she showed him earlier that day.

Those soft, enormous marshmallows that rested high on her slim chest. Her pink nipples that were hard as diamonds. The alluring look she had in her eyes when she bared herself before him.

Biting his bottom lip, Ichigo worked himself furiously, wanting to rid himself of these intrusive thoughts so he could get back to sleep. He had a big day of training ahead of him, not to mention he needed all the energy he could because he expected a long night of talking things over with Neliel about the future of their relationship.

Ichigo opened his eyes, now used to the harsh glow of the light and continued to work his manhood in the most efficient way possible. His mind zeroed in on Neliel's imaginary tits, thinking about what it would be like to feel them press against his course hands. Ichigo also wondered that if he dipped his face in her cleavage, would he be able to feel her warmth?

Then, Ichigo noticed something peculiar on the counter next to him. Right before the sink, there was a red lacey garment jumbled up on the cool stone. Ichigo used his free hand to reach for it and upon picking it up, he noticed how light and stringy it was.

"What the…?" He trailed off, unraveling the cloth until it dangled before him, revealing itself to be a very skimpy pair of red lace panties. "Panties?" He asked himself.

Those were definitely not there when he came in to brush his teeth before we went to bed. What were women's panties doing in his bathroom? But of course, like all males, Ichigo began to put the pieces together.

Here he was, masturbating in his bathroom, when suddenly, he comes across a pair of panties that had no business being in there. Had Neliel put them in there to tease him? That thought alone caused Ichigo to shiver.

Was he holding a pair of Neliel's panties?

His cock throbbed in his hand and Ichigo's senses were driving him wild. This was not a coincidence. Neliel definitely placed them here to tease him.

Ichigo tried to resist his baser urges but he was still a teenage boy. He could not resist being a perverted beast. He tried to stop himself, but he failed.

Without much of a fight, Ichigo brought the little red thong to his nose and shoved it against his nose, letting the womanly scent cloud his sense of smell. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the scent of pure Neliel.

Ichigo was disgusted with himself but he could not stop. He knew it was far beyond ethical to sniff a woman's panties as he pleasured himself, but the garment was there for him! Ripe for the taking! He needed this!

More visions of Neliel swarmed his brain, penetrating his better knowledge with obscene images of her.

" _Ichigo~_ "

Her sweet, soothing voice purring into his ear as he ravished her. Ichigo let himself delve deep into his baser desires for a single moment in time.

Just this once, he'd give in and let his wall of morals crumble.

* * *

 _In a dark, desolate landscape, a creature stirred. It was a creature that was long thought to be tamed by the master, but it would rise again. His powers that were once gone, returned to him in full and he was given a new life once more. Now was the time for his reckoning._

" _Good for you…" A high, raspy voice called out from the darkness of the world. He opened his eyes and his yellow irises shone brightly and illuminated the bleak despair of his surroundings._

"… _King."_

* * *

 _ **Training Fields of Las Noches, Thursday 1:18 p.m.**_

"Keep marching! I want to see you men sweat like dogs by the time we're done!" Ichigo barked out to the group of assembled men in front of him. He was quite the slave driver when he wanted to be.

The gathered men and women voiced their acknowledgement, letting him know that he was still in charge of them.

Turning around, Ichigo sighed and let his shoulders slump. ' _I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm just having them exercise!_ ' He thought to himself.

Why had Shunsui put him in charge of this? Ichigo had absolutely no military experience! But the brown-haired Captain Commander just told him to do this for a little bit while the real Captains restored order in various other places that needed it.

Walking over to a white pillar in the sand, Ichigo leaned against it and continued to watch his troops march around the stone floor that was used for sparring. He did not get very much sleep last night after finding the panties in his room, so he was still on edge.

He never knew when Neliel would choose to reveal herself…

"Hiya Ichi!" Neliel hollered as she poked her head around the corner of the column and surprised him.

… like right now.

"Ah!" Ichigo jumped up in surprise, completely caught off guard by her sudden appearance. "Neliel! You scared me!" The orange-haired Shinigami stated.

The Arrancar beauty giggled softly as her whole body emerged from around the column. She was clothed in her Espada uniform, the pure white cloth completely blending into the sand surrounding them.

But deep in his mind, Ichigo wondered if she was wearing another pair of brightly colored panties? Maybe blue or green? Perhaps even white or black? Who knew what the devious little horned babe was wearing around her supple hips?

"How are the Shinigami doing?" Neliel asked, stepped beside him and mirroring his disposition by relaxing against the column.

Ichigo noticed how close she was to him and blushed, their shoulders were rubbing against each other. "P-Pretty good." He said, silently cursing himself for stuttering. "Or at least I-I think. I don't have much experience with this sort of thing."

Neliel chuckled softly, turning her head to give him a halfway glance that caused a sense of mystery to form in his mind as she smiled knowingly. "Don't worry Itsygo, I don't have a lot of experience either. But perhaps we can learn from each other and teach ourselves?" She offered.

Nearly chocking on his own tongue after that statement that just had to be filled with innuendos, Ichigo coughed into his fist. "Err, uh, yeah. Let's do that." He struggled to spit out, still a bit choked up.

Pushing herself off the wall and moving to stand in front of him, Neliel placed her hands on her wide hips and leaned forward. "But let's talk about something else." She said, her face twisted into a knowing look.

"L-Like what?" Ichigo asked, quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Neliel cocked her hips to the side and smirked. "I took the liberty of going into your bathroom a little while ago to retrieve a pair of panties I left in there last night and I just happened to notice something. It would seem that someone else stumbled upon the first." The green-haired beauty told him.

Ichigo's skin went pale and he froze. Cold sweat began to run down his body and he trembled in his sandals.

He was now in deep shit.

"You know about those panties, right?" Neliel smirked, completely in control of the situation. "They were really thin. They were pretty skimpy, but they were my most favorite pair. But now they are ruined."

Ichigo avoided her eyes. He could look at her anymore. He was too ashamed of what he had done.

Reaching into her pocket, Neliel pulled out the small red thong and hooked it between her fingers to show him. The once pure red garment was now splattered with white stains.

"You recognize these, I-T-S-Y-G-O." She licked her lips and broke down his name, making sure to let her plump lips catch his attention.

Ichigo knew he had to fess up, otherwise he would never be able to live with himself for knowing that he denied the obvious.

"Y-Yeah, I found them last night." Ichigo admitted.

Neliel's chesire grin could not grow any wider. She had Ichigo by the collar, just where she wanted him. It was so invigorating to know that all her work was finally tearing him down, so he was ripe for the taking.

Putting a slim finger against his lips, Neliel licked her own plump red pillows. "Naughty Itsygo~ I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." She told him, taking her red thong and stuffing it into his shihakusho so both her hands were free.

Looking away, Ichigo gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. "N-Neliel…" He stuttered. He knew his was a goner now.

Neliel cocked her hips to the side and crossed her arms underneath her enormous bust. "I think you need to be punished." The busty green-haired goddess told him.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Ichigo asked with a trembling lip. His eyes kept shifting, from the sand to the distant group of Shinigami still marching, anywhere but the sexy woman seducing him.

"I think I know the perfect payment for dirtying my favorite pair of panties…" Neliel's voice came down on him like hot candle wax, burning into the very fiber of his being and making him twist in discomfort. "I want the most precious thing you have to offer."

Before Ichigo could even get a word out to rebuttal, Neliel leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his chin. "I want your virginity." The Arrancar revealed, making Ichigo reel in shock.

With beads of sweat rolling down his face, Ichigo shook his head. "I-I don't t-think I can give you that right now, I have the troops to train." Ichigo said, panting under the intense heat of both the desert and Neliel's predatorial gaze.

Just how exactly was he supposed to respond to such a statement?

Just yesterday, she was so playful and teasing, but it was like she was a completely different person now. Neliel must have finally grown tired of waiting for Ichigo to man up, so she began to pursue him herself and take what was rightfully hers.

With a shrewd glare, Neliel used her left hand to cup Ichigo's manhood into her small hand and squeezed down on it with her fingers, feeling the massive bulge throb against her hand. "Forget them, Itysgo, it seems to me like your cock likes what I'm saying." Neliel said. "Good to know one of your brains isn't too scared to say what it wants. You're already so hard, why not let this hulking beast take it's punishment?"

It was then that Ichigo realized something. After years of battling and fighting for his life, Ichigo has picked up the habit of learning about his opponent in the heat of action. During this scenario, he has learned that not only does Neliel have a resolve to take his virginity, but she also wishes to inflict pain upon him while doing so.

Little Nel, the girl who guided him through the desert when he came to rescue Orihime, proclaimed herself to be a masochist. But Neliel, this tall glass of sex appeal and fertility, was a full-blown sadist.

Ichigo tried to tear her hand away from his dick, but her grip was far too strong. He didn't want to admit it, but she still far outclassed him in terms of raw physical strength. His arms were like wet noodles compared to her thin, finely toned ones.

Or perhaps, was it that Ichigo didn't want to stop her? Perhaps his own virgin mind was finally accepting the presence of a strong female demanding him in such a way? Ichigo never had much interest in women, so maybe his suppressed desires finally had enough and were revolting?

Either way, an unknown force inside Ichigo was making him submit to this green-haired bombshell and he could no longer deny her.

Neliel felt his weak attempts to struggle and escape her clutches and smiled when he finally stopped fighting and relaxed. "Good, that's a good boy Itsygo." Neliel smiles fondly as she continues to massage his growing length through his clothes.

Ichigo was still learning about this new side of Neliel. She was dominant and sadistic, but also quite loving and affectionate. It was an odd mix for sure, but he knew better than most not to categorize a single person into just one stereotype. Just because she was a sadist, did not mean she was emotionless. Rather, she was more into rough love.

"Ahh!" Ichigo hissed sharply after a particular rough squeeze to his balls, curtesy of Neliel's rough pinch.

"Ah, such a nice set of balls on you." Neliel commented. "I can't wait to see how much thick, lumpy virgin cum you can produce. I want to have you fill me completely with your cum, Itsygo."

The poor boy's face lit up after that crude comment and Neliel used her other hand to cup his chin. "Oh, come on, don't tell me that you don't want to give me one hell of a cream pie. I know that men, no matter their race or species, love stuffing a woman's pussy."

It would seem that Neliel, an Arrancar who knows nothing of the human world, does in fact know that men love giving cream pies almost as much as she loves the thought of receiving a cream pie.

Pulling away for just a moment and reluctantly releasing his member, Neliel scanned Ichigo over for a minute before drawing Gamuza from its sheath. "Don't move." Neliel warned.

Ichigo instantly knew what she was trying to do and protested. "N-Neliel! D-Don't tr- ah!" Before he could even try to stop her, he felt a sudden draft on his lower half.

Neliel had sliced through his shihakusho right down the middle, exposing his chest and the lower half of his body. His nice black robes were in tatters and his cock was free to stand erect from his person.

Like a thick, tan obelisk of flesh, Ichigo's cock stood proud amongst his pubic hair and tattered clothes. It rose up in an arch and displayed its busy veins that pumped blood throughout its hefty structure. The size alone was more than enough to take Neliel's breath away. Its length was daunting, but nothing compared to the obscene thickness that made her knees weak. If Neliel had to use two words to describe it, she'd pick fat and hungry.

A naught glint shone in her eye as she stepped back to him once again. "That's better. Now I can really have some fun." Neliel told him before once again tugging at his stiff erection. Like she anticipated, it throbbed and burned at her touch.

"N-Nel…" Ichigo breathed out, not even saying her whole name.

In response, Neliel's fingers coiled tightly around his obese shaft as much as they could and strangled it, making Ichigo almost double over in submission.

"Back to just 'Nel' again?" Neliel clicked her tongue, feigning annoyance. "Make up your mind, Itsygo. I'm tired of playing these games. I want you and I've made that obvious for you. Now it's your turn to return the favor." She stated.

Coughing, Ichigo struggled to stand straight, her hand still clenched around his cock and suffocating it. "I-I do like you! I just-" He was cut off by her releasing him.

"Just what? I can't hear you." Neliel smirked as she placed her hands on his strong, broad shoulders and in an impressive display of brute strength, pressed Ichigo further into the pillar, making it crack, before sliding him down to his ass. "Especially when you're way down there."

Ichigo gulped and looked up to her smirking face. He was in her shadow, backed down into a literal corner. It would have been humiliating for him had it not just made him more aroused.

It was odd. Neliel was displaying such a dominant attitude. Most of the women he has interacted with in the past were nothing compared to this, save for Kukaku. He had written off Neliel as a gentle woman in the past, but her behavior today was making him rethink that.

It was all starting to make sense to him.

Had he really neglected her sexual urges for so long that she was now violently unleashing them upon him? Was he responsible for this behavior simply because he refused to return her affection in the past?

Neliel reached down to the hem of her pants and hooked her fingers around the band before slowly sliding them down her long, creamy legs. Her smirk only grew when she heard the man before her gulp when the sacred place between her legs was revealed.

Vibrant puffy pink lips were glistening with her sweet arousal. A patch of aquamarine hair caped her beautiful womanhood and caught his attention almost as much as the intoxicating aroma that flooded his nose.

His cock grew ever sterner when he laid eyes on Neliel's bare pussy. He never thought he'd find anything to appear more delicious than Kirio's cooking, but here he was, staring at that illustrious snatch of hers.

"Of course, when I said those were my favorite pair of panties, I should have said that they were my _only_ pair of panties." Neliel giggled softly, kicking away her pants so she now stood with only her Espada uniform top on.

Noticing his gaze on her torso, Neliel reached for the buttons on said top. "Don't worry Itsygo. You'll see these big titties of mine again." She giggled again as she undid her top and threw it away.

Now here she was, Neliel tu Odelschwanck completely bare before Ichigo. Her gorgeous body was spotless. It was perfection. She could have easily been a goddess of fertility to lesser men. Her large breasts, her toned stomach, her wide hips, and her long legs. Everything about Neliel was perfection.

Why did Ichigo ignore her advances for so long? Or perhaps the better question is, _how_ did Ichigo evade her advances for so long?

"Glad to know your cock thinks I'm pretty." Neliel pointed to his throbbing member, a large dollop of precum oozing from the winking slit.

Ichigo's mouth was agape. "Y-You're stunning! You look magnificent!" Ichigo began to use words he did not know were in his vocabulary to describe Nel.

His mind and heart raced. This beautiful, amazing woman was before him. Why did she find him of all people to be worth her time? Ichigo knew her to be above him, so why did she bother? What did he do to earn the undying affection of such a woman?

Then, a dark aura began to radiate from Neliel's twisted face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're gonna regret avoiding my love." She snarled.

And then Ichigo remember that this same woman also wanted to empty his balls until he was lying in a pool of his own blood and waste.

Getting down on all fours on the hot desert sand, Neliel crawled up to him until she was on top of him, her large sweaty breasts pressed into his chest and her right hand was grasping his member.

Seeing her plump luscious lips this close to his spurred something inside of Ichigo. It was that instinct inside of him that pushed him to lean forward and press their lips together. Both parties closed their eyes and swam in the feeling of their first lip lock. It sent an invigorating shock through their bodies and spurred them into action.

Almost desperately, Ichigo's hands made their way up to Neliel's head and he tried to hold her in place as he furthered the kiss. His fingers tangled themselves in her silky tresses.

Neliel giggled softly into the kiss as she slowly opened her mouth, letting her tongue come into play. Being quite forceful proved to be the right choice as Ichigo's lips could not resist her powerful muscle.

Unused to the bizarre sensation of a foreign tongue in his mouth and his cock within the palm of her hand, Ichigo could not formulate a plan to combat her adventurous gestures. For the next forty-five seconds, Neliel overpowered him and took claim to his mouth.

Finally, she pulled away after a moment and licked her swollen lips. "Mmm, you taste so good Itsygo~" Neliel purred, still stroking his cock. It pulsed in her hand, letting her know that he was beyond ready to start. "You're so eager to lose your virginity." The aquamarine-haired bombshell commented.

"M-My first kiss…" Ichigo gulped. The Shinigami didn't know what to think. He had his first kiss in the process of losing his virginity, this must have been a world record!

Leaning down, Neliel smiled as she neared his rigid cock. "Your first kiss on the lips? How about you first kiss on the tip?" Neliel joked before puckering her lips to leave a soft wet kiss on the bulbous helmet of his cock.

The warm pillows encasing the head of his member drove Ichigo insane. This was a feeling far beyond any sensation his hands could ever hope to replicate. It made his whole shaft melt and his balls churn in his fleshy sack.

"Mmmm." Neliel hummed around the tip of his cock, a smile gracing her lips around the object shoved between her lips. With her hands on his muscular legs, she could feel the way he trembled from her actions.

But all too soon was it over for Ichigo as Neliel pulled away with a string of saliva running from her puffy lips to his reddened head. "Did that feel nice?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, it felt great!" Ichigo admitted with a blush.

Smirking, Neliel leaned back up. "Do you want more? Do you want me to make you feel even better?" The aquamarine-haired beauty questioned.

He nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Neliel smiled and cupped her large breasts that overflowed from her hands. Ichigo's eyes widened and he realized what Neliel intended to use her mouth-watering knockers for, he had seen enough doujins to know.

"Then let me treat you to something really special." Neliel told him before opening her breasts to reveal the silky, sweaty chest between her amazing jugs. Flanking his throbbing cock on both sides, Neliel trapped it in between her tits and incased it in her wonderful boob flesh.

"Oh my God…" Ichigo let out the most languid moan of his life. This feeling was ten times better than her lips around his cock. Her sweaty breasts felt spectacular.

"Hehe, look at you twitch in between my breasts." She commented, looking at his leaky tip pulse from atop her cleavage.

Ichigo's cock was monstrous to say the least, but it stood no match for Neliel's overwhelming tits. Only an inch or two was able to escape the silky-smooth prison of her boobs.

Neliel continued to smirk and eye him intensely, as if she was fucking him with her eyes. "You're so vulnerable right now, Itysgo. You are driven speechless by my big titties! Looks like your big cock is the only brain you have!" The busty Arrancar teased, continuing to move her breasts up and down to deliver the most heavenly of titfucks.

"N-Nel! S-Slow down!" Ichigo gasped and panted, his mind on overlord. Neliel was right, the only brain he was capable of using right now was tucked in between her massive fun bags.

"I bet you didn't think my boobs would feel this good, did you? You looked totally unprepared when I sandwiched your cock with them." The beauty laughed.

The soft clapping sound of Neliel's soft fat colliding with his thighs rang in his ears and his own moans were prevalent too. It was so hard for him to focus on anything other than the beautiful women titfucking him.

He wanted to use his hands to assist her in some way, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He was just so engrossed in the situation that he couldn't function like a normal human being.

Neliel noticed the twitch in his muscles and narrowed her eyes expectantly. "Aw, look at you. Can't even move a muscle." She clicked her tongue. "Just relax and let the feeling of my soft titties soothe you. This might be the only thing I do for you in a while because after this, you'll be the one doing all the work." Neliel winked.

The friction of her soft skin on his was pleasant, but Neliel thought that they could use some more lube. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue to let her healing saliva drip down into her filled cleavage. Neliel watched Ichigo's cock twitch from the warm sensation and more precum oozed from his slit.

"That's what I call lube." Neliel giggled, watching the seemingly endless stream of precum be produced from his tip. Her own saliva and his precum proved to be excellent lubrication for this action.

Ichigo's cock was nearly piping hot between her breasts and Neliel couldn't help but release her own moans. Her nipples were so erect they hurt! Underneath her, her pussy began to leak with arousal and it dripped down onto the sand beneath them. She was very horny!

"G-Gonna c-cum!" Ichigo finally managed to croak out in a raspy voice. The pleasure was simply too much for a virgin like him! His fat, stuffed balls were ready to burst all in her cleavage and make a mess of this beautiful Arrancar.

' _Damn, I was just about to get off too…_ ' Neliel cursed inwardly before looking back at his euphoria ridden face. "Not right now you're not!" Neliel laughed, immediately ceasing her actions and pulling her amazing breasts away from his cock.

Ichigo was completely stunned. He was just on the cusp of climax! Why had she stopped?

"Nel!" Ichigo grunted out, the pulsing in his member dying down but there was an aching feeling in his shaft from edging and being denied the orgasm he so desperately craved.

Neliel moved her fingers down to his fat, swollen sack and flicked it, causing Ichigo to nearly double over in pain. "Nope, the only load you'll be spilling is in my womb, Itsygo." Neliel glared before pushing him back to the pillar behind them.

Saddling up, Neliel was now hovering above him with his fat head pressed against her thick labia, her warm essence running down the sides of his shaft and his head was teased with her warm insides.

"You ready to lose that pesky virginity of yours?" Neliel grinned and before he could even answer, she dropped herself down and they both opened their mouths in awe.

"Ahh!" Neliel screeched out, her pussy wrapping around his thick cock and reveling in its hardness. This was way better than her own fingers!

Ichigo was almost lost in euphoria. His painfully erect dick was no match for Neliel's mature snatch heating him. "Fu-Fuck!" He cursed and grit his teeth. His legs were shaking before him and he used his hands to grab onto Neliel's wide hips.

Running purely on instinct, Ichigo began to move and thrust his cock high up into Neliel, repeatedly ramming his cock into her and teasing the entrance to her womb. The sands of the Hueco Mundo desert were filled with the loud _thwaps!_ of Neliel's round ass colliding with his thighs.

"Fuuuck meeee!" Neliel hollered at the top of her lungs. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she tried not to lose the dominance she had over him, but his cock just felt too good! She could not fight the pleasure and ecstasy that came with him fucking her so deeply! "Ichigooo!"

Her loud, boisterous voice echoed in his ears and urged him to fuck her even harder. The two's sweaty bodies melded together and increased their pleasure. The black tatters of Ichigo's shihakusho were now on the desert and their bare bodies were free to touch all they wanted.

Ichigo leaned his head down into the crook of her neck and inhaled her tasteful scent and continued to listen to her wails. The pleasures of sex were always lost on Ichigo and he never knew it would feel so good, it was a stark contrast to his opinion now.

Ichigo could not get enough of her soft, luxurious cunt!

"Mmmm." Ichigo moaned into her soft skin and continued to pound her relentlessly. Her slick pussy was too much for Ichigo to resist. Why had he never realized pussies were this good in the first place?

Neliel was now babbling like a drunkard. She was unable to form a sentence that didn't have Ichigo's godly cock in the center of it. "F-Fucking… So gooood… I looove yoouur cooock…" Neliel moaned out lewdly, drooling on his chest and her own heavy melons.

Whether the two noticed it or not, they had gathered quite the crowd. The Shinigami previously marching were now amassed around them and watching the spectacle go down. All of the Shinigami were blushing, but none could tear their eyes away from the sight. Watching their leader fuck that busty Arrancar so hard was too amazing.

They began to murmur amongst themselves and talk about the fucking pair. Females focused on the enormity of Ichigo's cock while the males couldn't help but stare at Neliel's soft, bountiful ass bounce as Ichigo fucked her.

And before their eyes, they witnessed the pair cum together.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo grunted, thrusting his hips all the way up and forcing his length deep into Neliel, all the way to his balls and he felt his tip pierce the insides of her womb. The orgasm he was denied by Neliel was finally unleased in its full force, straight into her womb!

"Ahhh~" Neliel went limp in his arms. Her mind was nearly lost but all she could feel was her own orgasm wash over her and a warmness enter her body. A loose smiled was plastered on her lips as she closed her eyes and reveled in the afterglow of her climax.

Neither one could move. Ichigo was overcome with fatigue from just losing his virginity and going all out on Neliel's cunt while the owner of said cunt couldn't even think about moving. It had been so long for her and she felt like she was torn wide open.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you give out… this easily… next time…" Neliel panted, her lungs greedily taking in air after that marathon of her constantly screaming.

"Uhh, Neliel?" Ichigo coughed nervously, making her pull back off of his chest to look at him. "There may not be a next time…"

Curious as to what he was talking about, Neliel looked back over her shoulder and instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Oh…" Neliel nodded, agreeing with him.

Ichigo blushed, looking at his squadron and feeling nothing but shame, guilt, and embarrassment wash over him. "Oh, I'm so fired."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **This might have taken way longer than I originally planned. This chapter came after countless trial and errors. I could never get the feeling right. One of the versions of this chapter involved an altar and stuff, it was bizarre. Anyways, leave a review to tell me what you thought and what you want to see. Until next time!**


End file.
